Immortality
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [One Short] Ele tinha seu mundo, ele acreditava em seu mundo e sua crença fêlo se perder da realidade... agora ela veio para mostrálo a verdade... [DEDICADO À HYURI HIGURASHI BLACK!]


**Disclaimer: **Não, meu nome ainda não é Rumiko e o anime Inuyasha não me pertence.

**Immortality**

**Fic Dedicado à Hyuri Higurashi Black**

Estava sentado em sua habitual poltrona, pensando no que acontecera e no que acontecia a sua volta… se estava calculando de maneira correta, já fazia um ano… todo um ano que ela tinha chegado… já fazia um ano que a conhecia. Conseguia lembrar perfeitamente daquele fatídico dia, quando ela simplesmente chegara, do nada, com aquela expressão estranha a encará-lo…

**_Como de costume, sentava-se naquela poltrona perto da janela do terceiro andar, na sua atual moradia, observando o movimento na rua abaixo de si… rua esta que não se lembrava do dia em que tinha posto os pés… desde o que acontecera, nunca mais saíra de casa, ficara totalmente isolado de tudo e de todos, sempre trancado naquele pequeno e aconchegante apartamento._**

_**Foi quando de repente a sua tranqüilidade fora tirada por alguém que abrira a porta, do nada, sem nem ao menos bater. Estava agora encarando uma garota, de uns 18 ou 19 anos talvez, pela sua estrutura magra e pequena… ela tinha longos cabelos negros que chegavam à altura da sua cintura, uma pele clara que contrastava com a cor dos cabelos, e grandes e **assustados** olhos castanhos.**_

**_Fitou-a por um momento, por que ela o encarava com o que beirava medo, surpresa? O que tinha de errado com ele? Ela carregava na hora uma enorme bolsa nas costas, e uma segunda maleta nas mãos, deveria estar de mudança. Ele não soube exatamente quanto tempo se passou enquanto ele encarava aqueles grandes orbes assustados… há muito que tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Apenas se deu conta disto quando ela desatou a falar, com a voz embargada…_**

– _**Me… desculpe-me… e-eu entrei no apartamento errado… sin-sinto muito mesmo! – ela disse e seu tom de voz expressava tanto medo quanto os seus olhos segundos atrás. Ela ao menos terminara de falar e virou-se às pressas, saindo do apartamento e fechando a porta com força, como se temesse que ele a atacasse ou alguma coisa do gênero…**_

_**Por que causara aquela impressão nela? O que tinha de errado com ele? Com sua imagem? Talvez ela tivesse confundido-lhe com alguém que achasse perigoso… talvez não gostasse de estranhos… será que seus olhos continuavam tão frios quanto nos últimos anos que passara sozinho? Não sabia responder… não tivera chances de falar e nem mesmo a reencontrara mais desde aquele simples episódio.**_

_**Ela não mais voltara a entrar em seu apartamento **por engano_**,_ na verdade, nunca mais seguira para falar com ele ou algo do gênero, e ele não se importava com isso… não queria mesmo conversar com ninguém, não queria viver com ninguém, queria continuar no seu completo isolamento. Continuava a fitar todos os dias aquela rua e o movimento contínuo das pessoas que pareciam não se cansar de sair de suas casas, que tinham trabalhos e cursos para concluir… isso mesmo, cursos. Observando todos os dias através de sua janela, começou a perceber que ela sempre saía e atravessava aquela rua, indo para o que parecia a faculdade… sempre com bastantes livros nas mãos, às vezes com pressa, às vezes lentamente… todas as vezes, sozinha._**

_**Perante aquela multidão no meio da rua ela sempre estava sozinha, nenhum amigo, nenhuma pessoa para simplesmente conversar até alcançar o seu destino final todos àqueles dias. Percebeu depois de alguns dias que ela parecia notar seu olhar sobre a silhueta dela, até que desaparecesse em alguma esquina. Ela timidamente olhava para aquela janela no terceiro andar, mas mesmo com toda aquela distância, ele conseguia perceber que o medo ou a surpresa não mais jazia em seus orbes castanhos, e sim pena… **pena**? Por que ela tinha pena dele? Por que as emoções humanas eram tão vulneráveis? E tão inconstantes? Não fazia tanto tempo assim que ela entrara em seu apartamento e temera encontrar seus olhos, agora ela simplesmente parecia ter pena dele, dos olhos **sem vida_**. _Não entendia e não desejava entender… apenas queria isolar-se e recolher-se à sua própria insignificância… mas não conseguia evitar todas as manhãs seguir para a janela e observá-la mais e mais uma vez, vê-la encarando-o com aquele sentimento que não parecia mudar, vê-la partindo para a faculdade e vê-la voltando desta… não conseguia explicar a repentina atração pela pessoa dela._**

**_Mais um daqueles dias como todos os outros e ela estava voltando da faculdade, mas dessa vez, seus olhos pareciam ter outra coisa ao encará-lo, ele simplesmente não conseguiu distinguir o que ela aquilo, talvez determinação, decisão… desviou os olhos dos dela voltando para dentro de casa e sentando-se naquela mesma poltrona de sempre, apenas olhando o nada a sua frente… não tinha vontade de fazer nada… simplesmente nada…_**

**_O tempo passou tão lento naquele fim de tarde que ele chegou a estranhar… a noite finalmente caiu e a escuridão sobre a sua casa… foi quando escutou uma batida de leve na porta… alguém estava batendo na porta? Havia quantos anos afinal que ele não escutara aquele som de batidas? Simplesmente não respondeu às batidas e permaneceu em seu lugar, estranhamente suspeitava de quem pudesse ser… a pessoa não esperou e abriu a porta, colocando a cabeça pela pequena fresta para observar o interior escuro da casa._**

– _**Oi… você está aí? – perguntou uma voz feminina, a qual ele reconheceu dentro de instantes.**_

**_Continuou a não responder, o lugar estava escuro, nada de luzes acesas, não gostava de tanta luminosidade exceto pela do dia. Pôde perceber que ela suspirara profundamente, como se estivesse aspirando coragem para fazer algo, e realmente fizera, entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta, deixando o ambiente derramado num breu total, antes parcialmente iluminado pelas luzes do corredor. Ele percebeu também que mesmo naquela escuridão, depois de dentro de casa, ela olhava na direção exata dos olhos dele, estaria agora o fitando mesmo naquele escuro? Talvez não estivesse tão escuro já que ele também via a silhueta dela, mas ele já estava mais adaptado à escuridão… pelo menos assim o pensava._**

_**Sem falar mais nada ela simplesmente ligou o interruptor, iluminando toda a sala, ele sentiu os olhos **arderem **pela repentina luz, fechando-os instintivamente, desse modo não percebeu mais um olhar intrigado que ela lhe lançara.**_

– **_Acho que assim talvez seja melhor. – ouviu a voz dela mais uma vez, dessa vez não tinha medo… surpresa, ou até mesmo pena, ela tentava apenas disfarçar um sorriso, parecia nervosa, isso sim… muito nervosa, notou pelo movimento involuntário das mãos, enrolando uma das mechas soltas de seu cabelo._**

**_Ela aproximou-se cautelosamente dele, como se analisando se ele faria alguma coisa ou talvez até tomasse a forma de um monstro… ele continuava recolhido ao seu habitual silêncio, estava ponderando se ainda lembrava-se de como falar alguma coisa, de como usar a voz. Ela aproximava-se mais e mais mesmo nos seus passos lentos e calculados. Parou diante dele e sentou-se numa segunda poltrona de frente para a dele, encarando-o insistentemente, continuava a mexer nas mechas de seu cabelo._**

_**Fitou-a com curiosidade quando percebeu que ela não falara mais nada, apenas continuava a observá-lo assim como ele o fazia… com que propósito fazia aquilo? Arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da ação dela. A garota simplesmente **invadira_ **_o seu apartamento, acendera as luzes que ele desprezava e sentara-se diante dele como se tivesse sido convidada, sendo que ao menos o conhecia, ele era um total e completo estranho, será que ela estava na sua perfeita sanidade mental?_**

– _**O que está fazendo? – finalmente ouvira a própria voz pronunciar-se diante do **irritante_ **_silêncio por parte dela._**

– _**Estou lhe fazendo companhia… – ela disse simplesmente. – É que sempre o vejo tão sozinho… achei que pudéssemos… **conversar** de vez em quando. Que eu pudesse ajudá-lo.**_

_**Ele não respondeu a pergunta dela… simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do que ela lhe dissera.**_

– _**Por que acha que preciso de ajuda? Estou muito bem na minha **vida_ **_tranqüila e sem conversas… – comentou ele ainda tentando processar por que ela achara que ele precisava de algum tipo de ajuda._**

– _**Claro… não quis atrapalhar, só acho que talvez esteja há muito tempo sem **conversar_ **_com alguém… talvez gostasse da idéia mais uma vez. – disse ela._**

– _**Talvez não goste. – ele respondeu ainda encarando-a fixamente. Viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios dela ao pronunciar isto. – Por que está rindo?**_

– _**Você também disse **talvez**. – ela comentou. – Então há uma possibilidade de que possamos nos tornar **amigos**…**_

– _**Não tire conclusões precipitadas… – ele disse no seu costumeiro tom frio.**_

– _**Não estou tirando… só estou **supondo**. – ela rebateu. – Poderíamos conversar sobre muitos assuntos que possam lhe ser interessantes.**_

– _**Ainda não considerei a possibilidade de **voltar** a conversar com alguém. – ele continuou contradizendo as palavras dela.**_

– _**Eu estou considerando por você. – ela disse. – Não precisa ficar preso à sua mera **existência_

_**Ele calou-se diante da observação dela… realmente estava certa… ele desde tempos incontáveis estivera **preso à sua mera existência**. E ela estava lhe propondo a procura de uma saída para esse dilema.**_

– **_Começou a considerar por si mesmo? – perguntou ela diante do silêncio dele. – Podemos nos dar bem… ainda não tenho ninguém com quem conversar… você parece não ter a um bom tempo… ter uma pessoa para conversar soa melhor que conversar eternamente consigo mesmo e sua mente._**

– _Talvez**. – soara diferente desta vez o tom de voz vindo da boca dele.**_

– **_Muito prazer, meu nome é Rin, Tsuki Rin. – ela dissera, mas curiosamente não estendera a mão para apertar a mão dele. – Você tem um nome pelo qual eu possa chamá-lo?_**

– **_Precisaremos nos preocupar mesmo com nomes? – ele questionou. – Se apenas nós dois estaremos conversando, as palavras terão que ser dirigidas de um ao outro… nomes não precisarão ser citados._**

– _**Não precisa achar uma desculpa tão grande apenas para que eu não descubra seu nome… se não quer dizer, simplesmente não precisa dizer. – ela falou, sorrindo da reação dele quanto a um simples nome.**_

– **_Sesshoumaru. – ele respondeu finalmente diante do que ouvira dela._**

– **_Já entramos em acordo… isso é um bom começo. – disse ela. – Então, podemos conversar sobre o quê?_**

– _**Você teve a idéia… ache alguma coisa… – disse ele num tom aparentemente desinteressado.**_

– _**Tudo bem então…**_

**_Conversar… ele não sabia se era exatamente essa a palavra para definir o que estavam fazendo. Ela falava, sobre sua vida, sua família, a faculdade, os acontecimentos, ria… reclamava… suspirava… e ele apenas escutava todos os relatos dela._**

_**Daquele dia em diante, a sua **vida** mudara… ele não mais estava sozinho, não mais passava as noites derramado naquela escuridão… agora tinha companhia, e todas as vezes ela ia até seu apartamento para conversar ou simplesmente falar um **oi**. Parecia estar se acostumando mais com a simples presença dele e ele com a dela… estavam se dando bem a cada dia que se passava… ele dificilmente falava alguma coisa, em geral apenas concordava ou comentava algum detalhe. Depois de algumas conversas e visitas, ela chegou um certo dia mais animada que o normal… sorridente. Como sempre, ela acendia a luz ao entrar, ele nunca se dera ao trabalho, mas admitia que era bem melhor a luz acesa para poder apreciar a beleza da garota diante de si.**_

– _**Olá! – ela cumprimentou-o feliz, correndo para o lugar onde ele estava.**_

– _**Está mais **feliz** hoje? – ele questionou quando ela sentou-se diante dele desta vez num dos sofás da sala, com a televisão desligada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

– _**Sim! Finalmente eu consegui alguns **colegas**, por assim dizer… – ela falou. – Eu sempre fui um tanto introvertida… fica difícil me dar bem com as pessoas logo de cara.**_

– _**Você não me pareceu nada introvertida desde que **invadiu **o meu apartamento. – ele comentou lembrando-se do episódio e da iniciativa dela.**_

– _**Mas com você é diferente… – ela disse e pareceu não parar para pensar antes de falar.**_

– _**Por quê? – ele ficou curioso, por que era diferente com ele? Ele não era uma **pessoa **tal como todas as outras?**_

– _**Ah… – ela hesitou ao responder, talvez escolhendo bem as palavras. – Por que você era como eu… estava sozinho, sempre olhando pela janela com aquele olhar vazio… acho que tenho mais afinidade com esse tipo de pessoa.**_

– _**E seus novos amigos não são desse jeito? – perguntou interessado.**_

– _**Definitivamente não. – ela respondeu pensativa e sorrindo, talvez se lembrando da imagem deles. – Eles são bem extrovertidos, e chamam atenção por onde quer que passem, acredite. Mas vamos mudar de assunto… sou sempre eu, eu e mais eu… o que dá igual a um imenso falatório desnecessário… e sobre você? Você nunca me falou muita coisa sobre a sua **vida**, na verdade, nada que eu possa me recordar… eu suponho que o nosso **acordo** tenha sido para conversarmos e não para que eu **falasse **e você simplesmente **escutasse_

– _**Eu gosto de ouvir… – ele disse simplesmente.**_

– _**Pode começar me dizendo seu sobrenome, não me disse naquele dia. – ela disse lembrando-se de quando tinham se apresentado.**_

– _**Por que quer saber meu sobrenome? – perguntou ele… sempre arrumava um jeito de desviar das perguntas até ela convencê-lo a respondê-las.**_

– _**Por que sim, oras. Já será um começo para que falemos de você… – disse ela.**_

– _**Não gosto de falar de mim. – disse ele.**_

– _**Então me diga seu sobrenome. – ela insistiu.**_

– _**Acabei de dizer que não gosto de falar sobre **mim** e você continua a querer saber qual o meu sobrenome? – ele indagou não muito confortável com aquele interrogatório, na verdade aquela insistência.**_

– _**Pense bem, sabendo o seu sobrenome eu posso descobrir mais sobre você sem precisar perguntar ou comentar. – ela disse mais convicta.**_

– _**Também não quero que pesquise sobre mim. – ele continuou na sua negação.**_

– _**Então fale você mesmo. – ela disse.**_

– _**Taisho… – ele cansou-se daquele infantil insistência e convicta ao mesmo tempo. – Meu sobrenome é Taisho, Taisho Sesshoumaru. Satisfeita?**_

– **_Taisho? – o sorriso dela se desmanchou e a expressão dela ficou mais fechada, ela parecia estar lembrando de algo. – Seu sobrenome é Taisho?_**

– _**Não repetirei. – ele disse.**_

– **_Tá, entendi. – ela disse, e logo continuou a falar, voltando a sua habitual expressão, sorridente. – Por que mora sozinho, Sesshoumaru? Esse apartamento é seu?_**

_**Ele ficou calado diante da pergunta dela, falar sobre o motivo de morar sozinho… falar sobre o lugar onde morava, não era exatamente seu forte, não gostava de lembrar do passado… não gostava do **passado**. Queria esquecer, mas a cada dia que passava ele se tornava mais e mais nítido em sua mente.**_

– _**Ah, você não quer falar sobre isso, não é mesmo? – ela disse ao notar a hesitação por parte dele.**_

– **_Acho que já chega de conversas por hoje. – ele disse e viu o sorriso dela desaparecer de sua face._**

– _**Tudo bem… sinto muito. – disse ela se levantando e dirigindo-se à saída.**_

**_Ele inexplicavelmente estava sentindo-se incomodado com a expressão dela, com a reação dela, não queria vê-la daquele jeito… não sabia o porquê. De repente, viu-se falando antes que ela saísse do apartamento._**

– _**Um outro dia talvez… possamos falar sobre o **passado**. – ele disse.**_

**_Não viu quando ela virou-se e sorriu para ele, estava sentado de costas para a porta, apenas escutou quando a porta fechou-se atrás de si logo depois da luz ser apagada. Suspirou com aquele pensamento… conversar sobre o passado, não gostava de lembrar-se… mas memória para coisas ruins não lhe faltava._**

**_Estava parcialmente feliz por ela, afinal não conseguia lembrar-se da última vez em que sentira-se desse jeito… ela tinha novos amigos, novas pessoas com quem conversar, estava satisfeito por ela ter encontrado-os, mas pensando por esse lado, achou que talvez estivesse perdendo alguma coisa. Ela poderia não mais querer conversar com ele… ela poderia não mais voltar… afinal agora tinha amigos de sua idade que se encontrariam com ela todos os dias na faculdade, marcariam de sair para passear, coisa que ele não fazia… marcariam de dormir uns na casa dos outros fazendo aquelas festas e dormindo altas horas da noite assistindo filmes de terror… ela teria mais pessoas com quem se importar e mais pessoas para se importarem com ela… não precisaria voltar à seu apartamento em busca de um mero ouvinte que não falava nada sobre si mesmo._**

**_Definitivamente não gostava daquela idéia, depois de conhecê-la a solidão estivera tão distante… sempre a cada manhã lembrava-se que ela viria depois da faculdade para conversar e falar sobre o seu dia e suas coisas… sabia que todas as noites teria companhia, uma companhia agradável, uma companhia que a muito não tinha. Alguém com quem se importar e para se tornar importante… saindo de sua mera existência e insignificância. Mas não podia fazer nada, a escolha era dela, se não queria mais voltar a vê-lo, se simplesmente quisesse esquecê-lo e ter a sua vida tão normal quanto a dele não poderia ser._**

**_Já sabia que não adiantaria mais esperar por ela, estaria mais ocupada conversando com seus novos amigos, dispensou as chances de revê-la tão cedo. Mas exatamente no dia seguinte ela estava lá, entrara sem bater e acendendo a luz, aquela era a deixa para saber que era ela e não qualquer outra pessoa. Ela sempre gostara da iluminação._**

– _**Olá, como está hoje? – ela foi sentando-se diante dele e perguntando.**_

– _**Não achei que viesse… – ele comentou antes de mais nada, a frase simplesmente fugira de sua boca sem prévia alguma.**_

– **_Ora, por que achou que eu não viria? Eu sempre venho todas as noites depois da faculdade, exceto quando estou em semana de provas… sabe que fico estudando a noite toda. – ela disse desenfreada como grande parte das vezes._**

– _**Achei que tivesse programado alguma coisa com seus novos amigos. – ele disse de uma vez.**_

– **_Ah! Agora entendi onde quer chegar. – ela disse sorrindo da situação. – Não achou mesmo que eu esqueceria de você só por que tenho novos amigos, não é mesmo? Você foi o meu primeiro amigo quando cheguei aqui, e acabou virando o meu melhor amigo, não se preocupe, não vai perder esse cargo nem tão cedo._**

_**Pela primeira vez ela pôde apreciar a visão de um simples meio-sorriso da parte dele, ele não sorria nunca, mas ela conseguira tirar isso dele… ele estava começando a sentir-se mesmo em boa companhia… gostava de estar com ela e não podia negar que gostara de ouvir aquilo da boca dela, agora tinha certeza que não a **perderia** nem tão cedo… **perder**… ele estava mesmo pensando sobre isso, não queria perdê-la, sua amiga, sua única amiga em muito, muito tempo… não sabia o quanto exatamente, mas sabia que era muito… mas só naquele dia, mais tarde enquanto ela continuava a falar, percebeu que não a queria só como **amiga_

**_O sorriso dela chamava a sua atenção, sua voz, suas conversas, seu jeito persuasivo… o fato de existir e estar ali para ele, para preencher o espaço vazio que pairava em seu ser há muito tempo… aquela escuridão… ela era a pessoa que iluminava a sua vida, tanto figurada quanto literalmente, chegava a ser irônico… mas todas as vezes que ela saía por aquela porta, a escuridão e a solidão voltavam, mas com a certeza de que breve iriam embora mais uma vez quando ela voltasse para ter com ele. Não queria que de repente aquela luz parasse de surgir em sua vida, em suas noites e em sua escuridão… queria ela por tempo indeterminado, o tempo inteiro perto de si… não só durante as noites…_**

_**Mas ela tinha a vida dela, continuava a ir e vir sempre com aquele sorriso, com aquela alegria e mais ainda depois que achara seus novos amigos, motivos de mais e mais tempo de conversa e risadas, ela ria das situações em que acabavam se metendo, ela ria do jeito deles, ria do seu dia agora cheio de novidades para contar, ria dos trabalhos e aulas que passavam juntos… sorria para ele e contava tudo para ele, como grandes confidentes, mas ele sentia-se injusto com ela… ela sempre falava tudo e mais um pouco, e ele simplesmente não achava coragem para poder contar sobre sua vida e seu passado… talvez precisasse apenas de uma oportunidade… mas o tempo passava e passava, dias… semanas… meses… e ela sempre voltava com mais coisas para encher a noite de palavras e palavras.**_

– _**Hm… já faz muito tempo que eu estou curiosa para perguntar… mas na época você disse que não queria falar do passado e eu não tive coragem pra tocar no assunto de novo… – ela começou certa noite de sexta-feira. – Você havia me dito que seu sobrenome era Taisho… Sesshoumaru Taisho. Você **é** mesmo um dos **Taisho_

– _**Sim… eu **sou** um **deles**. – ele finalmente concordou com algo relacionado ao seu passado.**_

– _**Mas… esse apartamento definitivamente não combina com **um** Taisho. – ela falou olhando ao redor, o apartamento era pequeno mas organizado…**_

– _**Digamos que é uma lembrança à qual eu me sinto preso. – ele disse.**_

– _**Não se sente bem com a sua família? – ela não tinha mais o sorriso no rosto, parecia mais preocupada.**_

– _**Acho que me distanciei da minha família e ela se distanciou de mim desde o que aconteceu. – ele disse com o olhar perdido entre as mãos e o chão.**_

– _**O que aconteceu exatamente? – ela perguntou de maneira esperançosa que ele finalmente pudesse falar com ela.**_

_**Ele ficou calado, ainda fitando o nada, ela pareceu incomodar-se com a própria intromissão.**_

– _**Desculpe, sei que não gosta de falar do passado, não voltarei a perguntar… – antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ele cortou-a.**_

– _**Não lembro exatamente quanto tempo se passou… mas não importa, pra mim o tempo se tornou tão irrelevante quanto a vontade de **viver**. – não notou a inquietação dela quando falou tal coisa. – Esse apartamento era a casa da minha **ex-mulher**… ela morou aqui antes de me conhecer e se casar comigo… tivemos um filho… as coisas pareciam tão perfeitas… mas por minha culpa eles se foram, num acidente de carro, eu fui o responsável, e deveria pagar por isso… **_

– _**Então… você **se prendeu** aqui por **culpa**… – não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação, o que ela quis dizer exatamente com aquilo, ele não soube definir. – Eu sinto muito pela sua mulher e seu filho. Mas não pode continuar se culpando pelo resto da **eternidade_

– _**Talvez eu **deva** me culpar, simplesmente. – ele falou mais uma vez, voltando a fitá-la nos olhos.**_

_**Mais uma vez tinha pena nos olhos dela, ele não queria que ela sentisse pena dele… ele não queria que ela sentisse nada por ele. Já bastava ele e sua memória atordoante… queria que ela sentisse outra coisa por ele… algo mais que simples amizade, talvez fosse uma forma de livrar-se do **passado** e **viver** um novo **futuro_

– **_Mas não quero continuar a lembrar do passado… – disse ele. – Talvez o futuro me guarde mais felicidades que o passado levou embora._**

**_Ele continuava a encará-la fixamente, curvou-se sobre a cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona, aproximando-se dela. Ela pareceu sem reação ao fitar demoradamente os olhos dele._**

– _**E eu não posso negar que vejo meu futuro em **seus olhos**… – ele disse simplesmente.**_

**_Ela pareceu assustar-se com o que ele dissera, pelo menos era o que mostrava a sua expressão, desviou os olhos rapidamente e levantou-se apressada._**

– _**Eu tenho que ir… preciso terminar um trabalho. – disse saindo às pressas do lugar, apagando a luz e fechando a porta, derramando-o na escuridão mais uma vez.**_

_**Por que ela reagira daquele jeito? Será que ele fora longe demais? Ela não **sentia** o mesmo que ele? Ela voltaria?**_

Uma semana inteira tinha se passado desde aquele episódio, ela não voltara para ele, para conversar mais… simplesmente não explicara mais nada, e ele agora ficava a observá-la indo e voltando da faculdade, sem lançar-lhe um olhar sequer… por que ela estava fazendo aquilo com ele? Aproximava-se e de repente, depois de tanto tempo de _convivência_ simplesmente ia-se por causa de um avanço da parte dele… o que ele teria feito de errado, o que ela tinha de errado? Ela provavelmente não voltaria mais… ele estava sozinho e na escuridão… não conversaria mais nunca.

Estava de olhos fechados e pensativo, escondido pelas sobras do local, totalmente sozinho como nos outros dias desde uma semana inteira… quando de repente percebeu a porta fechar-se e a luz ser acesa mais uma vez, abriu os olhos de maneira repentina, fitando a garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, parada na frente da porta, enrolando os dedos no cabelo, indicando seu nervosismo, ela não o fitara ainda, simplesmente ficou a olhar para o chão bem abaixo de seus pés.

Ele levantou-se e ficou de frente para ela, mantendo a distância inicial.

– Rin… – ele foi o primeiro a falar dessa vez, a primeira vez em todo aquele ano, todas aquelas noites.

– E-eu, vim pra te avisar uma coisa. – ela começou ainda fitando o chão.

– Poderia pelo menos olhar para mim? – ele pediu aproximando-se dela.

A garota levantou o rosto a pedido dele, viu que os olhos dela estavam cintilantes… de lágrimas, ela as segurava.

– O que veio avisar? – ele incentivou-a a falar.

– Eu vou embora. – disse de uma vez. – Não voltarei mais aqui.

– Por quê? – perguntou ele surpreso com o que ela acabara de dizer-lhe, estaria indo embora por causa dele? Não podia estar acontecendo… – Por que vai embora?

– Por que eu preciso! – ela disse já não conseguindo conter as lágrimas. – Eu não posso continuar com você… não esperava que isso pudesse acontecer, desde a primeira vez que o encontrei.

– Não esperava que o quê pudesse acontecer? – ele perguntou aproximando-se mais dela, sentindo algo estranho por ver as lágrimas que escorriam lentamente por sua face.

– E-eu não esperava… não esperava que… que pudesse… me apaixonar por você. – ela disse de uma vez desviando o olhar dele mais uma vez.

Ele não entendia, aquilo não era algo bom? Ele acabara de ouvir que ela estava apaixonada por ele… ele também sentia o mesmo por ela, será que ela não percebera aquilo? Não havia nada de errado… eram sentimentos simultâneos.

– Mas Rin… nós podemos ficar juntos… não quero que me deixe, não quero perdê-la como aconteceu uma vez com alguém a quem eu _também _amava… – ele comentou aproximando-se mais da garota, ela deu um passo instintivo pra trás, levantando o rosto para encará-lo.

– Não… não posso ficar com você… você não pode ficar comigo. – ela disse. – Eu só queria ajudá-lo… mas no final fracassei, acabei apaixonando-me por você…

– Não poderia ter me ajudado de outra forma… – ele disse, mas ela cortou-o mais nervosa ainda.

– Não! Eu não te ajudei… você não percebeu… você não percebe… – ela disse. – Você não percebe que nada muda ao _seu _redor, não percebe que só acredita no que quer acreditar e que aquilo que acredita é a sua atual realidade… não percebe que não pode mais se prender…

Ela chorava mais e mais… ele não entendia o que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo, qual o real significado daquelas palavras afinal? O que estava acontecendo? Não queria vê-la chorar daquele jeito… levantou uma das mãos para que pudesse limpar o rosto dela, os olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, passou as costas do dedo indicador para limpar o rastro das lágrimas, sentindo a pele macia dela, lembrava a pele de sua mulher, quando retirou a mão, percebeu algo que dessa vez o assustou… ele não tinha limpado a lágrima, o seu dedo não estava molhado… o rosto dela ainda estava com as mesmas lágrimas… mas ele tinha sentido-a… de repente tudo começou a fazer sentido ele parou… parou de pensar, parou de agir, apenas observando a sua mão e a lágrima que não estava ali, mas deveria estar.

– Você está vendo? Eu não posso senti-lo… você não pode limpar as minhas lágrimas, você não me sente… você sente algo que acredita ser a consistência da minha pele… talvez lhe seja familiar, como a pele de sua mulher a qual você tanto lembra… – ela falou parecendo mais nervosa ainda, e continuando a chorar. – Nada aqui é como você vê… esse lugar está arruinado pelo tempo, está empoeirado, as janelas quebradas, cheio de lençóis a cobrir os móveis e teias de aranha…

– Não… – ele falou incrédulo, observando o lugar a sua volta. Estava em perfeitas condições, ele podia ver… ele via… ele _acreditava_.

– Você não come nada… você não sai daqui, está preso àquela lembrança… e à culpa. – ela falou ainda chorando. – Naquele dia… não foram apenas a sua mulher e seu filho que morreram, Sesshoumaru… será que não consegue perceber isso?

Ele não mais a fitava nos olhos, estava olhando para as próprias mãos, o que ela dizia não podia ser verdade… ele estava morando ali desde cinco anos atrás… _cinco…_ ele lembrava-se do acidente… ele lembrava-se de ter visto a mulher ensangüentada… lembrava-se de tê-los visto inertes… sua mulher e seu filho… lembrava-se… lembrava-se… não… não conseguia lembrar de nada depois disso, não conseguia lembrar de ter estado internado, não se lembrava de ter ido visitar a sua família depois daquilo… lembrava-se apenas daquele apartamento… lembrava-se apenas de ter começado a viver lá… com apenas suas lembranças _criadas_ e suas _crenças_.

– Você ainda está muito preso à sua vida e seus sentimentos… e eu só acabei piorando as coisas. – ela falou mais uma vez. – Essa é a verdade Sesshoumaru… não podemos ficar juntos…

Ele ainda fitava as próprias mãos e viu quando ela aproximou a sua mão da dele, quando estava prestes a tocar, a mão dele simplesmente foi atravessada, como se não estivesse ali… estava começando a perceber… não podia senti-la, sentir seu cheiro… como poderia amar…?

– É irônico dizer isso… mas a linha da vida nos separa. – ela ainda chorava e tentava conter as lágrimas, afastou a mão da dele e levou até o rosto para limpá-lo. – Apenas peço que me desculpe… desculpe-me por ter de lhe mostrar a realidade… mas eu não poderia ficar com você… não havia outro jeito. _Desculpe-me e adeus…_

Ela pronunciou as últimas palavras num sussurro quase inaudível e saiu correndo e fechando a porta atrás de si, não esquecendo de seu costume de apagar as luzes.

Mais uma vez escuridão… não podia acreditar naquilo. Todo esse tempo estivera vivendo na própria ilusão… todo este tempo poderia estar ao lado deles, depois do que acontecera, poderia estar com a sua família em algum lugar… mas sua vida e seu desejo por ela, mesclaram-se a seu sentimento de culpa nos últimos minutos de vida ao ver a esposa e o filho mortos, e ele não achou outro lugar para estar senão naquele mundo… naquele mundo que ela tanto amara e que tanto desejara conhecer, desejo este que fora privado por ele… queria sair dali, queria encontrar a sua mulher… não queria mais continuar a existir sem viver… afinal qual o sentido daquilo? Existir sem poder viver? Poderia partir e encontrá-la? Talvez se tivesse percebido isso antes… mas agora, o destino inevitavelmente brincara com ele mais uma vez, prendendo-o naquele mundo, não pela culpa ou pelo desejo vivo… mas lhe enviara um novo motivo para não querer ir embora… agora, simplesmente não queria deixar Rin para trás… mesmo que ela tivesse acabado de fazê-lo pelo próprio bem…

E pela última vez ele fitou pela manhã a silhueta dela na rua, através daquela janela quebrada, fitou-a parar na rua e entrar num táxi, levando as mesmas bolsas que tinha quando chegara ali, ela colocou-as dentro do carro e antes de entrar, lançou um último olhar para aquela janela despedaçada que olhara pela primeira vez um ano atrás, e viu a imagem dele, encararam-se, com pena nos olhos e dessa vez, dor… dor por deixar aquele por quem se apaixonara, dor por saber que nunca poderiam ficar juntos, pois à _eternidade_ daquele _fantasma de olhos dourados_, nem mesmo se compararia a **_imortalidade_**…

**Fim**

**E aqui estou eu com mais um fic de presente! Pois é... dessa vez é para minha miga super rox Hyuri Higurashi Black.**

**Assim como eu ela também adora o casal Rin/Sess e eu sei que ela merece muito bem merecido esse presente, mesmo não sendo niver dela (creio eu que não seja ainda). espero que ela tenha gostado, mesmo não tendo um final cor-de-rosa como gostam a maioria dos leitores... espero que ela no me mate por isso... o.o**

**Entonces, agora falemos do fic em si. Inicialmente eu me inspirei no clipe da musica Immortality, de Celine Dion e Bee Gees, desenvolvi a idéia e acabei achando q está mais baseado no filme "O Sexto Sentido"… creio que vocês tbm tenham percebido isso. pois eh, ele não sabe q eh um fantasma e talz...**

**Bom, vcs tbm devem ter pecebido q eu destakei muitas palavras ao longo do enredo… algumas delas simplesmente por destacar e para dar uma entonação diferente, as outras eu já usei de um artifício, destacando as palavras q se relacionavam com a vida ou algum tipo de sentimento, já para dar uma idéia inicial sobre o que seria a vida para ele, que na verdade não era. E Rin quando o viu identificou de cara q ele não estava vivo, por isso se assustou… e depois ela tentou ajudar ele para q ele "descansasse em paz" mas deu pra ver q naum deu muito certo, já q ela não tinha coragem de fazer ele enxergar isso e no final ele acabou ficando preso à terra não pela lembrança da ex-mulher e sim pela lembrança dela e de não poder estar com ela...**

**Bom, eu sei q provavelmente serei morta pela Hyuri por não ter deixado um final feliz... mas eu achei tão bonitinho que decidi fazer e dar de presente pra ela... enton... espero q tenha gostado pelo menos um poukinho de nada...**

**Talvez eu possa fazer uma segunda one-short só pra mostrar como td aconteceu pelo ponto de vista da Rin, e colocar um final q eu keria ter posto… não colokei pq foi tudo pelos olhos do Sess e esse final seria pelos olhos dela… bom, TALVEZ eu tome coragem pra fazer isso afinal…**

**Pra os outros que leram, ficarei feliz se puderem me mandar comentários, caso achem q mereço… e desde já obrigada por lerem.**

**Kissus da Mitz-chan e Ja Ne! **


End file.
